Fuel cells efficiently and electrochemically convert fuel into electric current, which may then be used to power electric circuits, such as drive systems for vehicles. A fuel cell containing a proton exchange membrane converts chemical energy to electrical energy using hydrogen as fuel, oxygen/air as oxidant and a catalyst. Catalyst performance is directly tied to fuel cell performance. The electrochemical reactions in a fuel cell occur on the surface of active metal catalysts. Atoms in the surface of the catalyst interact with the fuel and oxidant gases, making and breaking chemical bonds. Accordingly, catalyst surface area is a factor in the performance of a fuel cell.